legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Jooni
(CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED) Category: Hylian subtype (dragon/hylian) The Jooni are primarily a battlemage/warrior type species, distinguished by their draconic horns, wings, tail, eyes, and smaller, more horizontally pointed ears, as well as their mana dependency and teeth. They are more suited for battle and are more magically advanced than they are advanced in many other areas. to put it simply, they are hylians mutated magically in a way to add draconic features, and augment their magic and physical characteristics. Created originally in an attempt to save the life of a little boy, They look to be hylians with draconic features, such as horns, a tail, and a pair of wings on their back. They have natural markings across their body that vary in shape, alongside the large variety of shape in wings horns and tails. Their ears have gotten shorter and started to angle more horizontally. Some hold an ability to move these ears on their own, while others don't. they are a species with a mix of nordic and hylian influence in the way some of them dress and the style of their architecture, as well as their customs. they are able to be classified as magically augmented hylians, but refeering to them as hylian nowadays is only half the truth thanks to evolution. Variation and Biology The Jooni have a much wider range of heights than hylians, from 5 feet and lower to around 8 feet, and have a life span of atleast 5000 years. The Jooni have pink blood, indicative of a low blood protein, thus requiring them to consume more high protein food and eat more often. ' The female Jooni are usually built for speed, while the males are usually built more for offense. They are also fairly strong and usually go for close range unless they are unable to get to their opponent. Not all males and females are built like the majority, however. The Jooni’s biological features aside from eye sclera and skin color tend to be of the same color as their markings, albeit varying in darkness and saturation. their wings tails and horns come in a wide variety of styles sizes and shapes, and are often able to be influenced throughout their growth period through magic or available environmental mana. PRIMARY TRAIT (markings) There are 8 types of Jooni marking colors: red marked, blue marked, yellow marked, green marked, black marked, purple marked, white marked, and pink marked. Each marking has a certain perk, and each Jooni’s personality is always influenced by the nature of the element their marking color represents, and as such each marking color holds one consistent personality trait. They each have two kinds of abilities of the power type their marking entails. They are also only allowed one marking color, no more than that. The marking colors are as follows: ' Red marked: Fire based abilities. Better at withstanding hot temperatures. Hotheads. these jooni all are capable of breathing fire without the dragonaut secondary trait. they also are able to withstand the heat of volcanic areas with ease. ' Blue marked: Water based abilities. Better at withstanding cold temperatures. Levelheaded. these jooni quite often have more fin-like wings than the rest, though not all of them have this. their scales have a thin film of oil that often is secreted from underneath the scales, which allows water to roll right off. their hair tends to do the same, replenishing this coating of oil as its washed or worn off, or even dried somehow. usually each week. ' Yellow marked: Electricity based abilities. High resistance to electric shocks. Quick thinkers. these jooni are a rather terrifying force to deal with. pair them with a metal weapon, and once they stick an enemy with it, theres almost no escaping their shocking attacks. but they also have to be sure that they are not wearing metal. or, if they are, that its insulated with something like rubber so that they themselves are not shocked in the process. ' Green marked: Nature based abilities. Accepting individuals. these jooni have an innate understanding of the world around them. they are even able to pinpoint where the mana tree's roots are with far more ease. sadly, they arent able to affect any plants that have sentience. they often have an easier time with plants, and they learn and improve upon herbalism far faster. ' Black marked: Shadow based abilities. Can see in the dark, better at hunting in dark places because of this. Noble. these jooni are also rather knowledgeable about the shadows. they also are able to reach the shadow world far more easily than most others, not requiring a moon pearl to do so. theyr fantastic at stealth, and often are paired with purplemarked jooni for stealth situations. they quite possibly will get along well with the shiekah. ' Purple marked: Darkness based abilities. Better at going unnoticed than other Jooni. Ambitious. purplemarked jooni are the reason why dark magic is allowed on joone, as marking color is not something that can be removed entirely due to its presence gene-wise inside of every member of the jooni race. a majority of these jooni are kind, and simply use their ambition to drive them on a path to improve and prove themselves. ' White marked: No ability type. Headstrong. they often only have arcane magic, and their physical attributes are far stronger than that of other jooni types. their abilities will likely focus on physical abilities with no element. ' Pink marked: there are two types: normal and wildcard pinkmarked jooni. only one is of the wildcard type at a time, while the rest are normal. this marking type wields light abilities that are comprised of pure mana and energy. however, due to the circumstances that brought them into the fold, each pinkmarked jooni has a lock on those abilities, which forces the magic through a passive outlet, such as their aura, their singing, or any other passive means of releasing magic so that it does not build up. for outlets that are not constantly active, like singing or talking, or touch, the magic can build up until it explodes, shattring or potentially vaporising the jooni's soul, and causing major damage, if vaporization hasnt occurred, to the jooni's physical body as well. there is also a type of Jooni that is regarded as the lowest of society, and often treated badly by a vast majority of the species. they are Cursed Jooni. they are created, instead of born, when a spell or ritual manages to go horribly wrong, and splits their magic reserves in half. this makes them less likely to undergo a state of "Magic-Drain" that would kill another Jooni, should they not receive mana or energy from a donor in time. these Jooni have an eye color that does not match their marking color as well as different markings, and once they switch reserves, their marking color, and possibly their biological gender or entire body parts, will change, as well as the abilities they have access to. these Jooni are natural Wildcard repellent. Wildcard himself will feel uneasy around these Jooni and attempt to avoid them, either via hiding in his host, or taking control of his host and moving them away from the vicinity of said cursed Jooni.' the jooni have two rare genes as well. one is an increased mana sensitivity that may push them past the normal height range depending on mana in their system. too much will force them to grow rapidly, but expelling the mana will bring them back to normal. jooni are very easily influenced through mana on a physical level. the other rare gene happens to be the ability to transform into a dragon. the drawbacks are self explanatory, as it can be painful, and they will grow to massive sizes. this is only subverted if they have the mana sensitivity gene and have too much mana in their system. this phenomenon reverses the sizes of the two forms, the dragon form shrinking as the other form grows. this, however also makes the jooni conscious of how much mana they take in and limits where they can go. the dragon form is dependent on the first trait, marking color, but the dragonaut second trait will override the form, making it a wyvern instead. the list of marking colors and their associated dragon form is as follows: red marked - Drake blue marked - leviathan yellow marked - Eastern green marked - western black marked - lindwurms purple marked - amphitere white marked - wyrm pink marked - hydra for wildcard, and great (large) dragonfae for normal this gene takes years to control, at best. children with this gene do not have access until they have hit puberty, however. puberty, like with other races, can take place at any age around 13, give or take. this, however, is dependent upon outside factors and not biology. SECONDARY TRAIT The Jooni have varieties that indicate the potency of the feral part of their mind as well as how draconic their physical body is. These types go after their marking color when they classify themselves. (ie redmarked trait Jooni.) ' Wyrmlit- These Jooni have the weakest feral mindstates. Their teeth look the same as the rest but are as blunt as a human's.' Drakein- These Jooni are in between wyrmlet and wyvrenn. Their teeth are not too sharp and not too blunt. They cannot inflict pain unless effort is put into it still. They have less than moderate feral mindstate strengths. ' Wyvrenn- These Jooni have moderate strength feral mindstates. their teeth are blunt enough to inflict pain easily without puncturing the skin. However it is still hard to puncture skin without intense effort. ' Dragonaut- These Jooni have the most potent draconic genes and are the only non red marked Jooni that hold the ability to breathe fire. Their teeth are slightly sharper than a wyvrenn's. Dragonauts are capable of great strength and power, however they still hold the same drawbacks as the rest. they also tend to have the strongest feral mindstates. These Jooni are quite rare. ' these jooni are able to mutate too. it is rare, but it is possible to end up in between two secondary traits. this comes with health and mental problems, but grants the jooni in question traits from both types. ' STATUS VARIATION The stronger a Jooni is the more their speed suffers, as they can be weighed down by their muscles. their flight endurance varies, but can be built up with practice. Jooni are capable of strong offensive magic, and usually are taught offensive spells at around five years old. Jooni can only cast arcane type spells when it comes to offensive spells, unless they are born with the ability that converts their spells to their marking element. in order to cast other kinds of magic, though, a jooni must go through training. if an untrained jooni attempts non offensive magic, it drains their energy and magic significantly. should a jooni lose all energy and magic, they essentially go into a coma. their marking color turns to whitemarked, their coloration darkens, and their eyes get even darker than the rest of them. while like this theyr dormant, immobile, and comatose. they are unable to regenerate energy or mana in this state, and are more than likely done for. spending too much time in this state will kill them, as this lack of mana or energy will cause their entire body to start to shut down. this is mana drain. and it can be fatal. as such, mana draining enchantments are far more dangerous to them than others. Family and genetics Every Jooni has the genes of every marking type in them, so their offspring's marking color is not determined by the parents. it is purely randomized as each gene can flip between dominant and recessive when a child is developing inside of their mother. Cursed jooni are an exception. Cursed Jooni come about, as stated before, from a spell gone wrong that splits their magic reserves in half. wildcard pinkmarked jooni are essentially a pinkmarked wildcard has chosen as his host, as he is limited to that one color. however, they are genetically the same as the rest.' The secondary traits can intermingle, and have three outcomes: the greater potency is subtracted from by the lesser potency amount, the potencies combine, or the offspring will take on the greater out of the two. A dragonaut is uncommon, and can come about when there's two wyvrenn parents. there is the far more rare mutation outcome, explained previously in secondary types. ' FAMILIES AND PETS A Jooni family is much like a normal one, but it is very rare for Jooni parents to be willing to care for more than four children. Sometimes pets and mounts are considered part of the family. jooni are able to have children with someone of another species, but the result is not very predictable. ' Jooni Symbols to know The Jooni have a two main symbols, one of which can be rearranged to make other, lesser symbols. the symbols and their meanings are as follows: Mark of the Jooni - Main symbol, usually used on flags, and often combined with the secondary symbol. was used in the olden times, and often used by the more traditional jooni.' Mark of the Potionmaker- Often worn on a necklace by Jooni potionmakers / herbalists.' Mark of the Traitor- Often seen on a Jooni who has betrayed their people. Mark of Wildcard- Worn by those who dedicate their lives to monitoring wildcard and his host. Sometimes placed in areas by wildcard's host as a warning if they feel they cannot control him at the moment, back on Joone. also seen on a possessed wildcard host. Mark of Darkness- A warning sign left by purplemarked Jooni who have become corrupt. The stupid ones will leave these, unless they wish to inspire fear before their attack. '''Mark of the Spellcaster- Always seen scratched into the armor or inked on the robes of a jooni mages. 'Mark of the Fighter- Always seen scratched in to the armor of a Jooni deemed fit for close combat. ''''Mark of the Healer- Seen on the tabbards of Jooni who have taken up the healer occupation. These Jooni are the go to people when injured if they are nearby. Jooni Symbol - this is used to mark tabbards of royalty and as a symbol for the species as a whole. the newest symbol designed at the request of High King Elysium Ridich, the great great great grandfather of current High King Orinor Ridich. ' Joone and its history Joone was the Jooni home world. It had no tilt and no defined seasons. The seas were a bright teal, and the plants on Joone are all purple, and usually flowy. ' CREATION The Jooni could be classified as a man-made race. (The event of their creation takes place before the incident with Demise). they also could be classified as a species of supersoldiers (with some health issues). They came about from a magic experimentation gone wrong. A lone mage tried to create a new spell, and once he cast it on his test subject, it did not give him the desirable results. He managed to create a hybrid instead of what he aimed for. He tried again and again and only made more of them. These hybrids, however, were not all the same. They each sported a different scale eye and hair color, all shades of the same color of that particular Jooni’s eyes. The mage himself was too stubborn to quit, and in the end performed the experiment on himself. Much to his alarm, he endured the same fate. Despite this it took his death at the hands of one of his own test subjects for him to stop. This all happened within the span of a few years and every “hybrid” kept secret until the mage died. Upon revealing themselves there was some worry amongst the residents of Hyrule. The “hybrids” were augmented hylians. they were draconic, and possessed an unusual affinity for offensive magic. They fought with their bare hands and held moderate to no control over the draconic part of their mind. Over time, however, they improved. They began to obtain the ability to suppress their feral side more and more, and began to pursue normal life. About a year later they seemed to be having difficulty. They began to worship the gods of Hyrule in hopes of gaining their favor. At this point the augmented hylians were being targeted by a few people, almost hunted. The hunting stopped for a while, about another few years, and the “hybrids” retained their new-found religion. They were undergoing evolution, and they began to put their faith into the beings they recently began to worship. Then it went downhill. The hunting started up again. This time a majority of Hyrule was in on it. The augmented hylians posed a threat, as many of them have gone senile and provoked a reaction, according to religious leaders.these religious leaders, extremists, saw the hybrids as being blasphemous for even just existing, and as such staged the attacks on hylians by these hybrids to cover up their true reasonings. This forced the species to attempt to conceal their existence. This attempt failed, and the augmented hylians were facing possible extinction. This whole event was called the Days of Genocide. During this event a few of them began to experiment with portal magic, the same magic used for their later escape. They needed to find a place of their own, away from Hyrule, all in order to escape extinction. It took a few months, but finally the spell was found. The event that followed was The Gathering, where every member of this species was rallied by the representative and herded towards the portal. Needless to say, the portal lead to a new world. One that, luckily, wasn't occupied. The hylians took to naming this world “Joone”, and as such started naming themselves “Jooni”, due to the sense of betrayal they felt at their own kind joining in on the hunts. This gave them the hope they needed, and for a while a few believed that this wasn't luck, but the gods showing them mercy. this world had a massive world tree, one they called the mana tree, which they then established the first province around: esylin province, after the reperesentative that lead the jooni up until now. ' JOONE’S RELIGIOUS DECLINE AND WILDCARD The Jooni carried on, rebuilding and soon creating massive castles, the biggest by far being in the main province. Their faith remained strong and they held a massive kingdom and full domain over their world. They built temples to Hylia and the like, and held festivals, showing as much appreciation as they could. This was a custom, until Wildcard showed up. He seemed like a normal Jooni, aside from his white hair accompanying his red markings and horns. Many thought this was a mutation. The Jooni named himself Demiyos. He had obtained the position of guard captain, then royal bodyguard. Unbeknownst to the high emperor at the time, Demiyos was not ordinary. It was no mutation at all that dictated his unusual attributes. No one knew who Demiyos’s family was, where he was from, or even where he was born. He appeared one day out of nowhere. A few years after being promoted to royal guard, Demiyos had the high royal family assassinated, save for the high king, who was the weakest. Wildcard challenged his superior to a duel and won, usurping the throne and beginning a reign of terror. For years during wildcard’s rule, the Jooni prayed and prayed for the gods to save them and destroy this horrible demon who held the throne with a wicked grip. No gods came to save them and they gradually started to lose faith. Many kept praying and hoping, and one day one of the Jooni finally had it and sought to end this terror himself. This Jooni was a whitemarked Jooni, and a priest of one of the temples to boot. his name was horus Ridich. this is when a newer god finally revealed herself. this priest was given a task: he was to gather specific reagents first. a chunk of clear quartz, rose quartz carved into the shape of a scale, a sunstone, a moonstone, various healing herbs, and a flower of his choosing. he was then tasked to go to the mana tree and request some of its leaves. then, its sap. finally, he was to create a mana potion from the sap, as what he was about to do would require a lot of magic. the herbs were crushed and mixed alongside the mana tree's leaves. the priest had then chosen a lilacrose, a plant on joone that resembled a mix of a rose and a lily, blue and lavender in color. his final task was to sprinkle the crushed mixture on the lilacrose, and place it on the ground with the rose quartz on top. the clear quartz was to amplify the magic he used. the sunstone and moonstone were to create a form of light, through summoning the flames of the sun and empowering them with the light of the moon. said flame was used to light the flower and crushed herbs on fire, drawing the essence of the rose quartz out and, alongside the power of the herbs and the flower's essence, entering the priest through his markings. the result of this had transformed his markings scales and hair from white, to various shades of pink, and hollowed him out enough to become a functional vessel, a place to trap demiyos as well as continue to ohld his own soul. this is when the goddess finally told him he was ready. This Jooni soon marched right up to the throne and challenged wildcard to a duel. Wildcard refused, but the challenger kept insisting. Soon the demon emperor finally gave in, he actually admired the man for his boldness, but only under one condition: the doors were closed, and no one was to witness the fight. The battle that ensued was behind closed doors, and lasted for a good while. By the time the victor was decided, many of the Jooni had crowded around the steps to the castle’s front doors. The door opened, and the priest stepped out. this was met with cheering, then questions. Upon further prying, the priest stated he beat Wildcard in a duel; however he posed a great risk if he were allowed to run, and if he had killed him outright he was capable of reincarnation. Instead, he merely cast a spell to weaken the demon considerably, and then performed a ritual to seal Wildcard’s spirit within his own body. curses had also been placed to force wildcard to require a specific sort of host, to which Horus then explained his marking color. he extended an offer to jooni who wished to help ensure wildcard was no longer a threat, to change them into a new kind of jooni, made to imprison him, and other demons, and prevent their revival. these jooni agreed. The Jooni dragged out Demiyos’ body a few days later and burned it. Years passed and things got even worse. A high heir was cursed, the culprit unknown, and forced to spend his days stuck in a crystal. it was magically charged antimonite, which threatened to spread further. Many priests tried to get the gods to lift the curse, but none of them succeeded. Gradually more and more Jooni started losing their faith, believing the gods to either have abandoned them, or believing that the gods were never WITH them, that their escape and the founding of their world really WAS luck, no divine deliverance. This high heir was never freed, and once the rest of the high royal family died, there was panic. There was no new family appointed to replace them. A vast majority of the Jooni finally discarded their religion and worked to lift the curse themselves. eventually, the goddess who helped horus ridich finally returned to help the jooni in freeing the high heir, who went by the name Exal Ridich. this goddess, who soon revaled her name to be Areulia, soon revealed she was part of an entire pantheon that had been watching, but couldnt act. they were trying to reach them, but apprently the jooni closed their ears to any other gods. she was the one who decided to directly intervene, so that they would be let into their lives, and allowed to guide them. she left as soon as she had appeared, after the reveal. she became known as the jooni's goddess of mana, and the rest of the pantheon followed. Their religion surrounding hyrule's gods began to dwindle, and the religious leaders grew angry. It wasn't long until a civil war erupted, claiming many lives. The high emperor of the time, the previously trapped high heir, soon grew sick of the fighting and sought to end the war. It took four years, and once the fighting stopped, he forced both sides to agree to disagree through an ultimatum. he threatened to exile them all to the planet's two moons, and onve they backed down, he passed a law that soon outlawed religious persecution. this law made it punishable by death. By then many more Jooni abandoned their religion and soon a vast majority ceased worshiping the gods they once revered. The Jooni then began to appoint mages, and took matters into their own hands. Their belief in the Hylian gods soon vanished. TAKING INITIATIVE''' the jooni soon began to develop various means of defense. the first was a group of elemental titans. these were offered to joone's godsas vessels incase of dire situations. one of their kingdoms, dragons rest kingdom, began to develop magitech, or magical technology. first, they developed plumbing and sewage systems, as well as sewage treatment, which used various enchantments to separate water from waste, and send the waste to be disposed of properly. the plumbing simply allows for easier retrieval of water. they then developed electrical systems, also run off of magic, to help lighten up indoor areas where using fire was too risky. they did not go any farther than this in terms of luxuries. they did however begin to also start the development of possible weapons and machines to aid in protection and various jobs, however that has not reached completion yet. JOONE'S PROPHECY AND PLANS many many years went by. a prophecy soon began to unfold.over time, pieces of it were revealed. the finished prophecy stated that the pink one would rise up and slay the demon of deception. by now, a section to the south of what was then named Ridichin Province was turning to a wasteland, as the mana tree was preparing for the mana goddess's plan. the jooni started to get hyped up, expecting this hero to be a pinkmarked jooni that they knew. sadly, this wasnt the case. once the deciever arrived, he attempted to befriend and sway the current high heir, Marie Ridich, to his side. but as he was nearing his goal, a yellowmarked jooni in a nearby house had begun to mess with their mirror, soon accidentally discharging a bolt of electricity that was bounced off the mirror by the mana goddess, then amplified by her as it flew. the bolt struck the deciever and killed him. his body was then dragged underground by the mana tree's roots, and soon left in the soil of the wastelands, sprouting up into a barren, gnarled tree with a butt shaped growth. the next year, a spirit, also named the deciever, showed up, but soon was sealed within this tree, after a scuffle between him and wildcard. with all of that said and done, the jooni realized that their peacetime was starting to come to an end. they turned their eyes to the skies, where hyrule lay far, yet close at the same time, from their new home. the kings gathered to eventuyally plan a means to reconnect with their ancestral home, in a desperate bid to obtain allies, should they soon reach their time of greatest need. but their history still haunts them, with one specific fear threatening to scare them back to hiding.' Jooni life and occupations the jooni way of life was more or less normal, comparatively. they sported a lot of old pastimes from their time in hyrule, and even modified two of them. when taking on combat classes, they always go for the one they are best suited for with only two exceptions: general mage and healer. those two require training. if an untrained jooni attempts healing magic, or two non-healing, non-offensive magic spells, it drains their mana and causes them to go comatose, their coloration switches to the whitemarked coloration and darkens, and they are unable to regenerate mana. it is at this point they need mana transferred to them within half an hour, or they die. '' JOONI MAGES Jooni who excel in magical ability will usually train to become mages at a young age. Just as Warriors are trained to become masters of fighting, Mages are trained to become masters of the magical arts. The first step in this journey is the Academy of Magic. All young Jooni who want to see if being a Mage is for them start here. At the age of 5, Jooni who come to this school learn to make their own staffs, go on adventures to magical areas, and even get to take a school trip to the Mana Tree. They are taught what it means to be a mage, the various types of magic, and all get to take extracurricular activities that pertain to the type of magic they are interested in such as Band for Bards, and Chemistry for Alchemists. There are 7 colleges of magic for young Jooni to train in: Druidic, Wizardry, Bardic, Warlocks, Alchemists, Elementallists, and Clerics. While each of these colleges have a specific title that can be earned from completing the college courses, those who take on the General Mage studies are seen as some of the most talented and skilled mages in Joone. * The Druidic college focuses on strengthening one’s ties to nature and usually deals in magical poisons and potions. ' ' * The Wizard college focuses on the arcane, and is a little less focused, but covers a wide range of spells and magic. Enchanting is a very common thing taught here, though it is one of the more difficult things to learn. * The Bardic college focuses on the magic of charisma and music. Magical instruments and using one’s self as a foci is very popular here. * The Warlock college focuses on the dark arts, and how to use dark magic without polluting one’s self. Usually those who favor stealth, dark magic, and less-than-savory ways of taking out opponents choose this college. * The Alchemical college focuses on creation. Anything from potions to magical innovation can be learned here. These are the Engineers of Joone. ' ' * The Elemental college focuses on honing one’s elemental attunement and using it to its’ fullest potential. Some even learn to manipulate multiple elements. * The Cleric college focuses on healing. This is the most difficult college to train in, as Jooni are not the best at healing. But those who take time and effort to learn the craft can prove themselves here. ' ' Most Jooni only ever pick one college, as most colleges take a good long time to complete and become masters of. However, those who take the time and effort to train in multiple have proven to be some of the best General Mages. General Mages are known to be masters of their craft, whether it be Warlock Magic, Cleric Magic, or masterful manipulators of their elemental abilities. While there are specific General Mages, such as a General Mage of the Clerics, there are also the rarely seen multiclassing General Mages. Referred to as General Magi, these General Mages tend to move to the top of their ranks. It is a mistake to go up against one, even when thoroughly prepared. Mage rank titles go as shown- ' ' * Mage - Low level, typically newly graduated alumni of their colleges, have not started to or are not going to hone their abilities for battle. * Mageus - Slightly above Mages, Mageus have began to hone their abilities and are now going through combat training. * Shaman - Mid level. Are permitted to use abilities outside of classes now, and can be recruited for internships for specialization if desired. * Sorcerer - A step below General Mage. Not quite masters yet, but with some fine-tuning and practice they can become deadly. Allowed to be promoted to General Mage ' ' * Soothsayer * - A Shaman who has decided to specialize in Foresight. * Diviner * - A high-ranking Soothsayer, or Advanced Soothsayer. * General Mage - The second highest ranking magical users in all of Joone. Masters of a singular class and occasionally having knowledge of a few other classes, the General Mage is a skilled and worthy foe to any jooni. * General Magi - A multiclassing General Mage. The General Magi has mastered more than just one college, and should be feared. With an in depth knowledge of multiple forms of magic, the General Magi is a rare opponent to face on the field, and are revered as the top mages in all of Joone. * Reserved for the rare mages who specialize in Foreseeing, advanced Soothsayers become Diviners '' JOONI WARRIORS' there are multiple warriorlike classes and their ranks. each one dictates what job they hold within the kinfdoms of joone. there are guards, knights, battlemages, and citizens. * Jooni guard - these jooni are often seen at posts around kingdoms or patrolling. there are multiple guard ranks. ** Royal Guard - these jooni are assigned to rooms of the royal family, or rooms of high interest. they often are indestenguishable from castle guards. ** Castle guard - these jooni patrol the castle and are seen on every floor. they are indestenguishable from Royal Guards. ** City Guards - self explanatory. these guards often patrol or guard the city surrounding the kingdom in question. the ones posted at the entrances are more heavily armored. ** Village/Town guards - these guards are sent out to help guard villages and towns, and are often given instructions to provide self defense lessons to the townsfolk. self defense training is mandatory. * Jooni Knights - these are the active counterpart to the guards. theyr often sent out instead of assigned to a post, and are the ones sent to the frontlines, or out on adventure. ** Royal Knights - these knights are the escorts for royal family members. however, they function more like backup, as royalty on joone are trained and encouraged to fight and explore, get to know their territory. they are also responsible for bailing out any royalty who have gotten in over their heads. ** Knight Scouts - these knights are sent out to investigate various things and desturbances. theyr mostly self-explanatory. they are quick, and wield light weaponry, however their attack power suffers. ** Heavy Knights - these knights are the brawn of the occupation. they are the attackers sent alongside scouts, or dispatched to fight battles. they are heavily armored and often wield large weaponry. the downside is they are slow attackers. ** Squire - knights in training. they are usually trained at a young age, tested to see where they fit and trained accordingly. * Citizen - self explanatory. every citizen is given combat training, and thus double as the kingdom or village's military might. each family has weaponry and armor on hand incase they are needed to defend themselves. again, training is mandatory. JOONI HEALERS ''' ' DIET The Jooni, being omnivorous (leaning more towards carnivorous), have a diet similar to that of any other omnivorous species, though they require far more protein than other humanoid species. It is possible for a Jooni to be a vegetarian, but due to the low blood protein inherent in their species, said vegetarian Jooni will need a diet of mostly high-protein plants and such. They tend to face health problems if they do not uphold the necessary high-protein diet, and end up with a shortened lifespan. CLOTHING AND TRADE' jooni often wear armor or clothing lined with furs, with more fur on the clothing of those living farther from the equator than those living closer to it. the fur used often comes from the creatures they hunt, and hunters are usually draped in pelts. the higher class families will own larger animal pelts than lower class in towns that rely more on hunting. these are also a common product of trade, as the jooni are also very capable hunters, able to hunt with weapons, or their bare hands and instincts. these furs are often bought by clothiers to create more clothing items, or armorers to line their finished armors. pelts and skins from larger, more dangerous creatures are sometimes kept as trophies as opposed to the creature's head, or the creature themself if the jooni in question sees it fit to preserve them. another item of trade is often the unique ores that were common on joone, but are rare in hyrule. it is a special sort of ore that is able to hold enchantments and channel magic more efficiently than most other weapons. there are also the standard pres and gemstones you would find in hyrule, but they happen to hold more of a magical charge to them. joone's currency was not unlike hyrule's. due to their origin, which was in hyrule. rupees are their main currency. due to the draconic heritage of this species, gems were often hoarded alongside gold and other shiny objects, depending on what rung of the caste system the family was on. Jooni Ranks The rank system has turned into a new system, as the species now finds themselves in a new world. The Jooni viewed ranks much differently than the norm, as well as the requirements for each rank. The ranks depend on the Jooni's strength, with the exception of the representative rank, as the Jooni must be appointed in order to obtain that rank. The Jooni's placement on the ranking system other than representative can change, due to the requirements. the normal royalty from Joone will have to be re-categorised via the new rules. (Only 8 ex royal family backgrounds should be allowed as there was one royal family per province on Joone. They will most likely be within the high nobility rank.) The ranks today are as listed:' high king/queen/prince/princess/heir- the highest of royalty for the jooni. they hold command over their entire species, and command the royalty of the other kingdoms of joone. the current high royal family is the ridich family, consisting of Orinor Ridich as High King, Milly Ridich as High Queen, Ui'naith Sgothan (despite being their royal mage, though adoption plays a part) Davino Ridich and Raviono Ridich as High Princes, Amethyst Ridich as High Princess, and Marie Ridich as High Heir. these are all self explanatory.' High Nobility''' Nobility' Low Nobility' High Middle' Middle' Low Middle' High Peasantry- the high royal family does not like to call these next two, including this rank, peasants.' Peasantry' Low Peasantry = Jooni artifacts = BROOCH OF WILDCARD a brooch hand crafted and enchanted after wildcard’s defeat. this brooch has been enchanted to hold the soul of each wildcard jooni to come and go, robbing them of an afterlife. the top and large gems are always a consistent color, and the bottom gems change color according to the element of the wildcard-given abilities. if two gems are of one color, that is the element linked with challenge (ie marie had two yellow gems on hers, and she had a phobia of lightning). should danger ever befall the wildcard jooni wearing the brooch, or should the brooch be in danger of being lost or stolen or HAS been lost or stolen, or given away, the souls voices become audible. some of the souls still have their magic, and are able to manifest it outside of the brooch; however, in doing so that soul causes immense strain on itself. the brooch’s purpose is to aid the wildcard jooni in keeping wildcard under control; in order to do so the mental tasks are split between the jooni and the souls in the brooch. the current high heir however has managed to permanately pacify this demon, thus the brooch is mostly useless, save for keeping wildcard from losing his everloving mind. '' Category:Race